Hilbert's Return
by WongaPigeon
Summary: Champion Hilbert decides to come back to Unova after two years...When a young trainer Nate meets him along the way...What happens next?


Pokemon - Hilbert's Return

Ahh…Far from his home was a young trainer, striving for the best, trying to achieve his highest goals was none other than Hilbert. Now, Hilbert was no person to underestimate for, after all he did defeat the Champion of Unova two years ago, twice. But that wasn't it. After defeating the white tree hallow challenge and becoming a musical theatre star, he persuaded himself to come home after two years of waiting. The only problem is, that his mother was not going to be happy with him coming back, and not even bothering to visit. Everyday, he would wonder how Unova had changed. His family, which only consisted of his mother, his friends, the professor, the gym leaders and occasionally Alder, the former Champion of Unova. Even if he was rough yet a bit unusual, Hilbert always looked unto him…well,sort of. Today was finally the day he would be coming back. He looked nervous, scared, excited and curious at the same time, but his emotions wern't going to stop him. Not today. After touring around Hoenn and Sinnoh, it was finally time to come come to Nuvema Town.

There he was, standing still like a rock but silent like the sea. Nate, a young trainer still in progress stood tall and proud, boastfully yelling on the edge of route 20. Even though Nate had no company, he still managed to climb that mountain and pass through those wild grass even the Martha, the counter lady had warned him not to. But Nate didn't care. He was free and wished one day, he could possibly receive his own so he could go on an adventure. Nate sighed at the thought. His mother would never allow him especially since Professor Juniper would not allow him to get his own Pokemon. Not yet that is.

"Braviary," Hilbert comments. "Do you know where we are?"

It may have been a stupid question, but Hilbert had already found himself lost. Worst of all, all of his pokemon were unhealthy and a pokemon centre would've been miles away. Braviary looked like it about to faint as it dropped onto the ground desperate for air. The wind cause the trees to rustle while Hilbert felt a slight shiver. He couldn't help but feel uneasy. "Braviary, return.." He takes out a poke ball as he commands the pokemon to return. After all, Braviary wouldn't have lasted any time later. It was getting dark and Hilbert was getting hungry. He could hear his stomach growling. As he petted the hungry tummy, Hilbert searched through his bag. Luckily, those sitrus berries he got from Sinnoh had come in handy. Before taking a small bite at it, Hilbert looked around to only see a pokemon's ears. It was small and blue. The black masked around it face and red eyes which flashed in the dark. The pokemon looked exhausted, hilbert couldn't feel worried. So he offered the sitrus berry to the sick pokemon. The pokemon accepted it and started to gnaw on it peacefully. That's when Hilbert had noticed a red scarf around the pokemon's neck. The tag labeled: Rio. Hilbert took out his pokedex and examined the pokemon. Apparently it was a Riolu.

Riolu seemed unwary that the starvation had lasted. It was already sunset and Hilbert was even more starving. He looked around for any berries but failed. Finally he gave up. "Looks like I'm out of luck." Hilbert's smile faded as he collapsed onto the ground and dozed off.

"Who is that?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah you. Wake up!"

Hilbert's eyes snapped open at the site of two people. One had a bandana on and was a young lady. Her blue eyes looked down at the brunette boy laying on her paddock. The other person was too busy focusing on Hilbert. He had messy brown hair which spiked up on a red visor. Along with a royal blue sleeveless jacket and grey shorts. Underneath was was black and blue wetsuit with a pair of striking red shoes. His clothes look brand new unlike Hilbert's which looked like a dozen wild pokemon had attacked him. Nate's big brown eyes widened in surprise as Hilbert tossed himself up. The older lady smiled while Nate looked at him closely.

"Oh dear!" the lady squealed."Please come with me! You can go take a shower, you look horrible.."

Hilbert was too tired and hungry to do anything but nod. Meanwhile Nate shrugs it off with a frown.

Chapter 2

The hot water ran down Hilbert's bare skin making him ticklish. His brown eyes wondered down to the mirror seeing himself dirty wasn't the best feeling but nothing could relieve him but a hot shower. After taking the soothing soak, he decided to go back downstairs after dressing up. So he did. As Hilbert went down, his nose could instantly sniff a yummy, delicious soup, just like how his mother would make. Hilbert's tummy growled and the lady downstairs had somehow heard it.

"There are spare clothes upstairs. Nate doesn't wear them anyway," the lady practically sang happily. Hilbert examined the clothes put out for him. It was a red shirt with a white poke ball print. Along with a pair of old blue jeans and some blue slippers. After getting dressed Hilbert went downstairs and looked around a bit before the middle aged woman came back. "Please," she gestured kindly towards the living room. Hilbert looked around trying to look polite and not surprised that a lady took hospitality of him. "So," she said with a half smile and carrying some tea. "What's your name?"

"Hilbert. Pleased to meet you." Hilbert took off his hat and smiled. The lady nods and takes a sip off her tea. "Well, Hilbert, I'm Carie. You see I help trainers that wonder off around here in Floccensy Ranch. You'd be surprised how many end up here."

"Oh. I see." Hilbert comments looking down at the tea."Thanks for doing this, Carie. You know for offering me to shower, this tea and even the clothes."

the lady chuckles."Why it's my pleasure Hilbert! Supper's going to be ready soon so why don't you stay?"

"I'd love that!" Hilbert laughs."I'm heading to My home, Nuvema Town. It's been a while.."

"Nuvema Town is it? Why that place is on the other side of Unova! You travelled quite far. Impressive."

"Not exactly," Hilbert says. "You see I was looking for someone. A friend of mine…"

Carie nods in understanding. "You should meet my nephew, Nate. He comes here all the time. Everyday, he would wish for a pokemon. But I'm planning to give him Rio. Those two have a strong bond."

"Rio?"

"Oh yes, you saved him didn't you? Rio is our Riolu. But it doesn't own to me, in fact it's a wild pokemon. We found him hurt here so I took care of him. Nate loves to play with Rio when he was younger. He still does."

"You mean Rio doesn't have a trainer?"

Carie nods. "Many trainers have tried to capture it but all have failed. Rio is quite stubborn you see."

"Hmm.." Hilbert sips his tea again before setting it down and looking around. The house wasn't modern but was well taken care of. There were shelves of books and there were photos of Carie and Nate too. Hilbert looked around even more until Carie went to check on dinner. "Why don't you go to Nate's room? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Carie suggests. Hilbert agrees and goes upstairs to meet Nate.

Upstairs seemed dark and gloomy. The stairs creaked as he climbed up. There were two bedrooms and one had two beds in it. Hilbert suspected that would've been Nate's room. He went to Nate's room and saw the boy with his little friend Rio by his shoulder, looking down at a Xtransceiver. Inside, a rather familiar voice came through. Could it be?

"Ok Nate. See you and good luck with Rio!"

"Bianca, Rio isn't mine" he scoffed.

"Right..Sorry" she smiled. "Do you have any visitors today?"

"Yes actually." Nate sighed. "Not sure with his name though…"

"Its Hilbert.."the older trainer interrupted the boy's conversation. Nate and rio turned around rolling his eyes. Hilbert ignored him.

"Wait..Hilbert? No way…Hilbert Black? Is it really you Hilbert?! Oh my…Goodness! We all thought you were dead! I…I…What happened? You got us so worried Hilbert!" Bianca's heart started to race. " Never mind…Hilbert come to Aspertia RIGHT NOW! Or maybe tomorrow." and off she fled.

Nate looked up to the surprised trainer. "Thanks for interrupting.."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault.."

"Yes it was Grandpa!"


End file.
